Conflict of Black and White
by RivenSoOp
Summary: A story about a certain summoner and his champion. Struggling through their pasts and conflicts in the events of Valoran.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ms. Riven please buy a long sword and 3 pots" a sudden voice came into her head. "… and go straight to the wolves' camp in the jungle" the voice continued, she examined where she was. _ah! the rift._ As soon as the realization came into her head she obliged the commands that was given to her, but she kept wondering why wolves' first? "ah Ms. Riven you're facing Nasus in your lane so we need the early level 2 advantage, so we can harass him all out in the lane." _Crap,_ she exclaimed to herself. She completely forgot that her summoner could hear her thoughts.

"Please focus on the match Ms. Riven, we need to win this one." Her summoner said, cutting all her earlier thoughts.

"Yeah, right."

The match was easily won. As soon as she got the experience advantage on Nasus she completely bullied him in their lane and roamed around the map to help her teammates to resulting to their advantage in the match.

"You know, you've been summoning me a lot dear summoner…" as she watched the Nexus explode as a sign of their victory. "… and I haven't caught your name" she was cut off as her summoner replied immediately, " My name doesn't matter Ms. Riven, as long as you recognize my voice that is enough for me".

She was transported back in the Institute of Was, she exited the summoning platforms and head towards the lobby where she could meet her former team in the earlier match.

He's been summoning you a lot recently, eh?" a sudden voice was directly aimed at her. As she realized where that voice came from, she was shocked yet she remained calm and still signifying her soldier nature. The voice came from their AD- Carry in the game, Vayne. Vayne stood there, leaning back against the wall of the lobby, standing on one foot her eyes are still covered by her red eyeglasses. She was captivated by Vayne's presence. Her strong-will and confidence aura that surrounds her everytime, Riven adored every moment of it. At first, Riven felt odd that Shauna Vayne is the one that is starting the conversation, knowing that Vayne isn't really a social person to begin with and the fact that she is a Demacian, it makes ten times weirder.

"Hey what're you guys talkin' about?" Then Ahri came to the scene, their AP-caster in the game. Her fluffy tails dangling all over the place. _She is really a beauty_ , Riven muttered. No wonder why men always chase after Ahri, her shimmering golden-eyes, and those lips that is inviting to always be kissed. _She is nearly perfect_.

"Hey Riv, nice match back there".Ahri whispered to Riven's ear in a seductive tone. "Thanks, and stop the seductive tone Ahri." Riven replied quickly.

Ahri was her sort off her closest friend in Ionia, except for Irelia though. Irelia is like her best friend in the entire community in the Institute of War. She mostly spend time with her, during meditation, lunch you mention it. Ahri and her doesn't have much in common though compared to Irelia, but Ahri is the most friendly being that she ever met. She always talk giggly on everyone.

As soon as Riven was about to walk away from her team mates because of the action that Ahri gave her seconds ago, she was cut-off by the question that Ahri brought up "So what're we talking about again?" Ahri asked.

"Vayne's favorite summoner" a ghostly voice that echoed to the whole lobby that made every spine present in that room shiver, _Thresh_.

"He is not!" Vayne exclaimed quickly, guilt has been present throughout her reply. Riven could see some reddish color being present through Vayne's cheeks. Quickly she looked down to hide those unwanted blushes and made her way out to embarrassment. Riven chuckled quietly not wanting to piss of the Night hunter. "ah that summoner who only summons ADCs' in a match? And only picks Vayne whenever possiblbe? But by now He only picks Riven no matter might the situation is?" Ahri explained thoroughly. Riven felt odd by Ahri's statement. Hinting that the Night hunter have something for that summoner and then Ahri blantly letting the situation all out by words makes more even weird for the two of them.

"Say…" Riven said softly. "you know the name of this summoner we're talking about, right?" she continued.

"hmmm, someone's seems interested." Ahri responed elbowing Riven's stomach lightly.

Riven is about to give Ahri the respond she deserve to minutes ago, _a punch to the face might fit_? Riven thought. But she was cut-off from her daze when Vayne stood up from leaning from the wall. Folding her arms below her chest, Vayne started to walk away a small smirk drawn to her face could be visibly seen. Vayne slowly walked away from the crowd, her pony-tailed hair dangling from the base of her head through the floor. Her silver crossbow and arrows reflecting the lights of the lobby making Riven and the others blind from what they are seeing beyond. She stop momentarily from walking, and half-faced Riven from the left and said, "Klaus... is his name". As she continued to walk away.

 _Klaus_. Riven whispered. The very thought of that mysterious summoner came again to her head. So many questions that kept entering her mind like a water that flows through the river from the falls, it's never ending. Her soft and silk white hair flows through her eyes covering them from the left side of her face. _Why was he always summoning me in matches? , why am I so intrigued by him? Ah fuck._ She just laughed her thoughts out.

"Someone's seems eager" Ahri said foxily, _god-dammit her foxy nature._ Riven cursed her.

"I'm not" said Riven in her defense, "I'm just kinda interested" she continued.

"Well whatever you say, Exile. You couldn't meet him any time though, he's a summoner he don't have much time in his hands by the way". Ahri said completely ignoring the frown and angered face of the Exile.

"But, you could meet him in the Cafeteria later, Ciao!" Ahri said while exiting the scene in a kid-like _manner_.

 _Sometimes I wonder why I became friends with that fox-chic right there ughh_. Riven said through her head. She gently blowing the white hair strands that's been covering her left eye for some time now, sighing completely. _Cafeteria eh?_ Thoughts filled her head again. She leaned on the wall of the lobby, thinking about the scene earlier. She, Riven The Exile was being so much social earlier. It's not every day that a group of people would likely talk to her or even have fun-talks like this one. Being an Exile is really awkward and makes it hard to talk to people who you knew but you don't have enough courage and strength to walk up to them and catch up about how they are doing in their life. She really missed those Noxian days, but that's all in the past now. She is on her own. _An Exile_. She sighed again. This time taking off her mind about everything and started to exit the lobby. Her soft sandals making contact with the glass-like marble flooring. Her usual classic outfit, which have a half-armor of a former Noxian soldier that still have its marks. The runic blade that's been hanging around her hand are still all roughly making itself stand out.

" _Maybe I'll go to the Cafeteria later, I just hope that Irelia is also there_."

* * *

 **yeah, thats it. haha. Chapter 2 will be uploaded tomorrow.**

 **Will update consistently cuz I have so much plan for this one.**

 **first story, first fanfic. need. reviews. criticize meh. ciao. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cafeteria was more crowded than Riven expected it to be. Champions and Summoners are all eating soundly, chatting; eating; laughing all together at the same very moment. _Irritating_ she thought to herself. She clenched her teeth at the very thought of the reason on why was she even there in the first place. _I'm just gonnna eat with Irelia. That's all_ reminding her inner conscious repeating the statement over and over in her head. _If it wasn't from that pesky little summoner ugh…_

"Rivyy!"

Her thoughts where shattered as she heard that voice, _Irelia._ She turned her head and searched for the owner of that voice. Scanning the figures that came by her eyes were the Yordles, sitting on a high chair beside their tables, playfully eating and joking around altogether. They're so free-spirited characters, doing all they what they feel like doing in a very childish yet harmless way. _Adorable._ The next table where the noble Demacians. She could sense the elegance-aura that surrounds them even if she's just a few meters away from their table. As usual, Vayne wasn't with them, she really is the second person she wants to talk to right now. _That pesky fucking annoying mysterious little summoner_ she cursed. But she almost laughed at the image that her eyes are sending to her brain right now, she saw Garen the Might of Demacia along with her sister Lux and other demacian summoners and champions are eating next to the table of the Noxians. The Noxian table consist of Darius the Hand of Noxus and his brother the Glorious Executioner. Isn't it ironic to see that the prides of the two rival-countries are just eating peacefully side by side? _Peace is really at hand_ then cam behind her were the two Noxian assasins joining the table of the Noxian brothers. Nodding at the Demacians were Talon and Katarina the Sinister Blade. As Katarina passes by the Demacians she came in eye contact with Garen. Suddenly it felt like the world stopped for those two. The stared at each other for like an eternity as Katarina decided to break the bond. Faint red blushes were visible on her cheeks.

"Hey there snow head!" a sudden pink haired woman punched her right arm slightly breaking her hunt on finding Irelia in a crowded cafeteria.

"So, Have you met that summoner yet?" she flushed. Her pupils dilated for a millisecond as Vi laugh hard due to her reaction.

"W-what are you talkin' about?" she broke off Vi's tease. Stressing out the confidence in her voice so that Vi wouldn't have a hint that the question she stated earlier didn't made her flinched.

"Oh come on bunny, you're stuttering already!" she continued to tease Riven to the fullest extent. "I talked to Irelia earlier, we're going to have lunch together right now, and you're tagging along right? Follow me then"

Riven nodded and followed Vi's path towards her friend's whereabouts. Passing each and ad every one of the people and yordles that amazed her during her daydreaming stage earlier at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Hey there blue face!" as they reached the table where Irelia resides and eating her banquet.

"Blue fa- what the hell was that?!" astonished Irelia replied, brows closing in together as a sign of her annoyance due from that make-up name that Vi stated. Thus, earning a wide grin across Vi's face in response.

VI's make-up names really are irritating, but somehow, someway it is really fun to begin with. Plus her annoying arrogance mocking and cocky tone of her voice, that make-up names do really match her perfectly. With these thoughts, a small smile was drawn across Riven's lips.

"So what brings you here Riv?" shaking off the tease that Vi brought to her.

Knowing that Irelia can really read her mind and actions, there's no point in hiding something that isn't that big of a matter. Riven shook her head, thinking of a way on how to explain to her best friend about that pesky summoner she was so curious about. Thinking carefully of the matter, Riven placed out her chin and allowed them to rest on her right palm. _Maybe I'll explain to Irelia after Vi leave us alone together_ she recollected all her thoughts. It's not that she didn't trust Vi enough to allow her to partake in her curiousness. It's just sometimes there's no limit on what her mouth could say out loud. _So little lie would do_.

"Oh nothing… I just-"

"Just want to meet someone" as she was cut-off by Vi.

"Meet someone who? Is it man?" following Vi's statement, a wide cheeky grin could be seen across Irelia's face.

"Her summoner" Vi continued.

Riven face palmed herself, she completely forgot that the enforcer knew about this pesky summoner.

"Oh no. I'm no-" Riven started to defend herself against Vi's attack of teasing.

"Wait Rivyy and how did you know and sure about this?" Riven was cut off by Irelia raising one-eyebrow to Vi.

"I'm a police officer blue face. I investigate things, I hear things, I know a LOT of things". Signifying that word made Irelia suffer and lower her guard, thus cursing herself for asking such question to this pink-haired freak.

"Wait! Listen to me you guys!" as Riven broke the conversation between Irelia and Vi, as if she wasn't sitting between them. Vi opened her mouth, about to cut off Riven again from defending herself but she was quickly shushed by Riven. Placing her hand on the enforcer's mouth to refrain her from spitting out her senseless words.

"Let me clarify this" Riven continued, "I don't have a crush on-"she was again cut off this time she wasn't cut off by her companions but by a sudden voice that spoke from the background. Halting her figure and composure of her reactions, turning all of her focus on the moment she heard that name.

"Klaus!"

Suddenly the noise from the cafeteria was gone. The sound of spoons and forks colliding together was long gone. It wall that name she could hear. She hunted down the owner of the voice that came to notice. Then her eyes came into the table of a group of summoners eating their feast. She felt awkward seeing some of the summoners without their robe.

"Yo!"

As soon as she heard a voice of a man that seems to be that pesky summoner that she is eagerly to see. Thus, this response is signifying of the calling that is made few seconds ago from that summoner who cut off her again for the third time today. She turned her gaze to him. Her world suddenly stopped. _Time stopped._ Like what happened between Katarina and Garen earlier. Only the difference is that she is only the one staring from top to bottom of this pesky summoner called 'Klaus'. Her gaze was suddenly locked to this pesky summoner, guessing from his physical features seems like they were at the same age. She met his eyes for just a brief second but he turned aways his gazed to his fellow summoners immediately. His eyes are like hers, _Crimson_. His semi-long black brushed up hair were flowing down through his nape. _Pale skin. Fit body. Crimson Eyes. Fuck._ She murmured to herself. she traced down his features from head to toe. From his forehead down through his bridge of the nose down to the corners of his face. Through the cuts of his biceps down to those long and thin legs that fits his presence aura perfectly. She stared and studied his physical features for too long she didn't had the time to notice the warmth that is currently starting to burn on her cheeks.

"on that summoner" she murmured as the continuation of her defense statement earlier.

* * *

 **it took a while.. sorry**

 **reviews please. i need your comments on this. haha**

 **and thankyou for the favorites and follows.**

 **i'll post longer chapters in the future I promise !**


End file.
